Coming of Age
by wulancho95
Summary: Tentang Coming of Age. Tentang Norwegia. Tentang Jungkook. Tentang Taehyung. Dan tentang mereka. [BTS. Vkook/Taekook. BL. semi-Canon. Oneshot]


Title : _Coming of Age_

Cast :

Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

All BTS member

Warning : Shonen-ai! Typo's, OOC

Rated : T

Type : Oneshot

Disclaimer : All cast are belong to God, family and agency but this fict belong to me

Summary : Tentang _Coming of Age_. Tentang Norwegia. Tentang Jungkook. Tentang Taehyung. Dan tentang mereka.

* * *

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Sepasang netranya mengikuti gerak-gerik pemuda didepannya yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Sesekali berdecak sebal dan menggerutu pelan. Dia tengah dalam kondisi yang sedang tidak baik dengan kekasih idiotnya ini. Kim Taehyung, siapa lagi?

"Jangan lupa bawa sikat gigi, bedak bayi dan minyak angin."

Jungkook mengerutkan kening jengkel, "Aku bukan bayi."

Taehyung acuh. Dengan cekatan dia membuka koper yang masih kosong belum terisi apapun dan memenuhinya dengan benda-benda yang ia anggap penting untuk kekasih bocahnya. Tangannya bergerak acak mengambil minyak angin serta sikat gigi dari atas nakas dan memasukkanya ke dalam koper. Membuka lemari dan mengambil beberapa lembar baju untuk ikut dijejalkan.

Helaan napas lagi-lagi terdengar dari pemuda yang masih duduk tenang dipinggir ranjang. Sama sekali tak bergerak bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membantu kekasihnya mengepak barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke Norwegia.

"Ah aku lupa! Obat–oke dimana obat-obatmu itu Kookie?" Taehyung berjalan berputar-putar di kamar yang Jungkook tempati dengan Namjoon. Tangannya masih aktif membuka laci dan meraup beberapa obat yang Jungkook letakkan didalamnya.

"Ini jangan lupa diminum, oke?" bukan pertanyaan namun pernyataan dari Taehyung yang sekarang berdiri di depan Jungkook sambil memperlihatkan beberapa bungkus obat yang empat hari ini harus Jungkook konsumsi.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah tampan kekasih. Mencoba bersikap acuh juga. Namun sepertinya Taehyung terlihat tak peduli. Karena pemuda itu sekarang melangkah ke arah kamar mandi dan mengambil dua handuk yang akan ikut tertampung di koper Jungkook.

Jungkook lelah pikiran. Akhirnya ia membaringkan diri diranjang _hyung_ leadernya. Terserahlah Taehyung mau apa.

Setengah jam kemudian Taehyung yang sudah selesai dengan acara mari-mengepak-barang-Jungkook melangkah pelan mendekati kekasihnya yang terlihat telah terlelap dalam mimpi. Membelakangi Taehyung sambil memeluk boneka kelinci yang pernah Taehyung beri tahun lalu. Aih, menggemaskan sekali.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Lelah juga harus membereskan bawaan Jungkook yang lumayan banyak itu. Padahal dia juga sama sekali belum istirahat sampai siang. Tapi kalau untuk kekasih manisnya ini, apa 'sih yang tidak? Kecuali permintaan yang tadi.

Sudah seharian ini Taehyung mendapat cebikan, dengusan kesal dan gerutuan menyebalkan dari pemuda kelinci. Seperti perempuan yang sedang pms saja batin Taehyung.

Tangan Taehyung mengusap lembut helaian hitam Jungkook. Mengantarkan Jungkook untuk semakin terlelap. Menyenandungkan beberapa _lullaby_ acak agar sang kekasih mendapatkan tidur berharganya yang semakin hari semakin jarang didapatkan.

Jungkook itu kekanakan dan sedikit nakal. Taehyung tahu. Amat sangat tahu. Tapi kalau sudah tidur begini rasanya dia hanya seperti bocah polos umur tujuh tahun. Tanpa perlindungan dan bisa Taehyung terjang. Yang benar saja? Jungkook bisa menendang Taehyung sampai Mars kalau mau.

Sejak mereka turun dari panggung Inkigayo dan mendapatkan piala kemenangan untuk _comeback_ Fire yang ketiga, Taehyung sudah sangat was-was dengan apa yang akan manajer mereka sampaikan. Bukan kabar baik karena terbukti Jungkook langsung terdiam dan hanya berbicara ketus padanya.

Sampai saat ini.

Taehyung akan memikirkan cara balas dendam paling mengerikan sepanjang masa untuk manajer mereka nanti. Oke itu nanti.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung dan mengusalkan kepalanya ke paha Taehyung. Masih dalam keadaan terlelap dan sesekali bergumam kecil dalam mimpinya. Meskipun sering melihat yang seperti ini, Taehyung masih saja gemas setengah mati.

"Jungkookie, kau menggemaskan sekali ya ampun," Ibu jari Taehyung mengusap pipi bak gumpalan marshmallow itu lembut. Bergerak semakin keatas dan mengusap dahi Jungkook yang mengerut lucu karena mimpinya mungkin. Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

Dengan jahil Taehyung meniupi pelan telinga Jungkook. Membuat pemuda yang masih mengarungi mimpi itu bergidik pelan. " _Hyung_ iiee.." rengeknya tanpa sadar.

Taehyung semakin terkekeh. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali menjahili kekasihnya ini. "Kau harus semakin dewasa Jungkookie," bisikan Taehyung sepelan belaian angin.

* * *

"Kalian sudah siap?" sang manajer melenggang masuk ke dalam dorm. Melewati Yoongi dan Hoseok yang berebut kue coklat terakhir di meja. Sedangkan Jimin, Jin dan Namjoon duduk tenang di sofa dengan handphone di tangan masing-masing. Koper dan tas sudah berjejer rapi disamping pintu.

Hanya tinggal satu orang lagi. _Magnae_ mereka.

Yang sampai sekarang masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia hanya akan berangkat ke Norwegia dengan kelima _hyung_ nya. Tanpa _hyung_ tercintanya. Tanpa kekasihnya.

"Jeon Jungkook, waktunya untuk berangkat."

Teriakan manajer dari arah dapur membuat Jungkook yang sedang menatap cermin dengan _beanie_ ditangannya menghela napas kasar. Memutuskan untuk melangkah ke arah ruang tamu dan berkumpul dengan para _hyung_ nya.

"Oh hai _magnae_! Siap ke Norwegia?" Hoseok dengan sok asik merangkul tubuh lumayan jangkung milik Jungkook yang baru saja mendudukan diri disamping Jimin.

"Kita akan banyak bersenang-senang disana," sambung Jimin yang sekarang ikut bergabung dengan Hoseok dan merangkul bagian lain pundak Jungkook.

Namun seperti yang dapat diperkirakan, _magnae_ mereka tidak dalam keadaan mood yang baik. Dalam keadaan yang biasa saja jarang berbicara kalau tidak benar-benar ingin, apalagi sedang kesal begini. Resiko untuk diabaikan menjadi lebih banyak daripada yang dapat diperkirakan.

Jimin dan Hoseok langsung merapal umpatan dalam hati. Niat untuk menghibur dibalas dengan air tuba. Padahal Jungkook lebih suka dengan air susu. Dasar bocah!

Seokjin yang melihat hanya tersenyum dalam hati. Namjoon sudah sangat menahan ledakan tawanya, dia tahu untuk tidak membuat yang paling muda semakin marah dan membakar tiket penerbangan mereka ke Norwegia.

"Hei, kau pikir kau sudah umur berapa?" pertanyaan sarkatis. Milik Yoongi.

Jungkook mendongak pelan kearah _hyung_ galaknya itu. Masih dengan ekspresi datar dan acuh. Membuat Yoongi berdecak kesal.

Yoongi melangkah pelan kearah Jungkook. Berdiri dan terlihat angkuh dihadapan Jungkook. Kecil begitu, determinasi Yoongi tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Dan hal itu mengundang delikan tajam dari Seokjin.

"Ku pikir kau sudah dewasa, tapi tidak." Jimin ikut mendelik ke arah Yoongi. Mengisyaratkan _hyung_ nya itu untuk tak terlalu jauh dalam berkata. Hoseok sudah beringsut menjauh, tahu aura kelam Jungkook disampingnya semakin pekat.

Tangan Yoongi bergerak mengambil _beanie_ –pemberian Taehyung– yang masih Jungkook genggam sedari tadi. Memakaikannya dengan rapi di kepala Jungkook. Dan sesekali menepuknya pelan.

"Dia akan menyusul, kenapa semarah itu huh?" Kemarahan Jungkook berangsur-angsur reda hanya karena sebaris kalimat. Dia lupa kalau _hyung_ nya yang satu ini mempunyai cara lain untuk menghibur seseorang.

 _He acts like he doesn't care about the other members but he actually takes care of them behind them._

Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sedari tadi merapal sederet kutukan untuk Yoongi langsung menghela napas lega. Begitupun Hoseok. Jungkook dan Yoongi itu sama-sama keras, kalau salah satu diantara mereka tak ada yang mau mengalah, perang dunia benar-benar akan terjadi.

Jimin tersenyum kecil kearah _hyung_ nya itu. Tapi sayang dia diabaikan.

Manajer mereka yang sedari tadi mengawasi dari pintu dapur hanya terkekeh kecil. "Ayo ayo, waktunya berangkat."

Mereka memang sengaja untuk berangkat ke Norwegia malam-malam. Tak memberi kabar apapun kepada para Army, biar jadi kejutan kata Sejin _hyung_.

* * *

Lima belas jam bukan waktu yang sebentar bagi mereka untuk menaiki pesawat. Dan masih ada sebelas jam lagi sebelum mereka sampai. Ini benar-benar melelahkan. Apalagi dengan mood Jungkook yang masih labil begini. Tadi dia sempat tertawa karena bercanda dengan Jimin dan Hoseok. Namun sekarang air mukanya terlihat murung kembali.

Sepanjang perjalanan pun hanya dihabiskan dengan mata yang terpejam dan sesekali menoleh untuk pemandangan gelap di luar jendela pesawat. Jungkook bosan. Rasanya selalu ada yang kurang. Karena memang biasanya selalu ada kekasihnya yang bertingkah _absurd_ meskipun di ketinggian tigapuluh ribu kaki diatas tanah seperti ini. Namun hal itu yang selalu membuat Jungkook terhibur.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan seharian ini untuk merayakan _Coming of Age_ -mu Jungkookie?" pertanyaan dari _hyung_ tertuanya membuat Jungkook yang masih betah melihat cahaya-cahaya kecil dengan latar kegelapan di luar jendela menoleh pelan.

Bahunya terangkat, "Tidak ada _hyung_."

Seokjin mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku mendiamkan Tae _hyung_ dan tidak ada– tidak ada yang terjadi," ujar Jungkook dan kemudian kembali murung. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki tingkah kekanakannya untuk mendiamkan Taehyung selama hampir dua hari.

Setelah Jungkook terbangun dari tidur siangnya dimana Taehyung mengepak semua barang-barang yang akan ia bawa, dia sudah tak menemukan pemuda itu di _dorm_. Jimin mengatakan Taehyung sudah harus berangkat ke lokasi syuting dan itu membuat Jungkook menyesal karena tak sempat mengucapkan setidaknya salam perpisahan.

Hanya ada sebuah _note_ kecil yang tertempel di mejanya dengan tulisan yang khas sekali milik Taehyung.

 _'_ _Tunggu aku'_

Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Taehyung karena bagaimanapun juga jadwal syuting drama Taehyung tak dapat ditinggal. Itulah kenapa saat mereka berangkat tadi Taehyung tak bersama mereka. Dia harus melakukan beberapa _take_ untuk drama Hwarang yang ia bintangi sejak sore.

Dan kemudian Jungkook bertingkah layaknya bocah lima tahun padahal hari ini adalah hari dimana ia sudah dilegalkan untuk meminum bir.

Ia memang bocah.

Seokjin menepuk pundak _magnae_ nya pelan. Mengerti bahwa yang paling muda ini butuh seseorang untuk memahami emosinya yang tak dapat dikontrol. Hanya hormon remaja. Seokjin terkekeh dalam hati.

"Dia akan menyusul dan kau boleh menerjangnya dengan pelukan saat dia sampai," bisik Seokjin pelan ditelinga Jungkook membuat pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum menggemaskan.

"Boleh _hyu_ –"

"Taehyung sialan! Siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi keluar dengan Park Bo–" Jungkook berjengit pelan saat kalimatnya terpotong oleh teriakan Jimin yang tak pelan itu. Dasar sinting. Dikiranya ini pesawat pribadi?

Dan apa katanya tadi? Taehyung? Keluar? Park siapa?

Jungkook menggerakkan lehernya dengan cepat kearah kursi penumpang Jimin yang bersebelahan dengan Yoongi. Terlihat si pemuda bersurai hitam itu sedang kesusahan untuk bernapas karena Yoongi menutup mulut serta hidungnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Brengsek Jimin! Jangan memperkeruh keadaan," desis Yoongi berbahaya ditelinga Jimin membuat pemuda itu hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan sambil mencengkeram tangan Yoongi yang masih menyumpal mulut serta saluran pernapasannya.

"Hah.. _Hyung_! Bagaimana kalau aku mati tadi?" tanya Jimin setelah Yoongi melepaskan tangannya dengan wajah yang memerah padam karena sempat tidak bernapas beberapa menit.

Yoongi memasang kembali _headset_ yang sempat terlepas ditelinganya, "Itu bagus, aku akan membuangmu dari jendela pesawat." Dan mendapat rengutan dari _dongsaeng_ nya.

Tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang sekarang tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya tentang kekasih yang masih di Seoul.

* * *

"Menurutmu _hyung_?" Taehyung meminum _americano_ yang ia pesan sedikit demi sedikit. Mengaliri tenggorokannya dengan rasa pahit dan manis bersamaan. Membuatnya sedikit rileks.

Bogum mengendikkan bahu, "Mana aku tahu? Kan tadi aku yang bertanya apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Jungkook di hari ia sudah legal untuk memulai kegiatan orang dewasa."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Bunga? Parfum? Sebuah ciuman? Tidak ada."

Lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun mengerjapkan mata terkejut. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri ini, "Sama sekali?"

"Sama sekali." ulang Taehyung dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Yang benar saja Tae? Kalian seharusnya merayakannya sebelum Jungkook pergi ke Norwegia dan berpisah benua begini," cerca Bogum. Bukan sifat Taehyung sekali menurutnya yang bahkan hanya ciuman saja tak ia berikan untuk kekasih kelincinya di hari yang sedikit berbeda ini. Maksudnya, Jungkook itu sudah legal 'kan?

Lagipula selama dua tahun berpacaran, Taehyung sudah cukup menjaga diri untuk tidak menodai Jungkook. Hanya sebatas mencium kening atau pipi. Bukan ciuman sensualitas, tapi kasualitas.

Ehem.. Taehyung masih cukup waras kok.

Tidak! Dia memang sinting. Tetapi dia cukup waras untuk menjaga kekasihnya.

Taehyung menatap pemandangan dibalik jendela kaca kedai kopi yang mereka tempati. Lampu-lampu berderet disepanjang jalan ditambah dengan beberapa pohon _cherry blossom_ yang masih berwarna merah muda membuat malam terlihat indah. " _Hyung_ , aku bahkan tidak langsung pulang ke dorm setelah syuting dan mengajakmu keluar begini bukan tanpa alasan,"

Bogum mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya bocah itu benar-benar kesal padaku," lanjut Taehyung membuka sesi curhatnya pada yang lebih tua.

"Dia marah karena kau tak ikut ke Norwegia? Oh astaga!" Park Bogum seharusnya mengerti, remaja belakangan ini bertingkah berlebihan ya?

"Dia memintaku untuk tidak mengikuti syuting, dan–bahkan aku sudah mendapatkan tiket untuk menyusul dengan penerbangan pukul enam pagi nanti." ucap Taehyung dengan meloloskan tawa hambar.

"Ku beri saran Tae, Norwegia tempat yang indah untuk kau habiskan dengan kekasih bocahmu itu. Dengan satu malam yang indah, berdua, lilin diatas meja dan tadaa Jungkook akan memaafkanmu,"

Taehyung mendengus, "Terdengar menggelikan _hyung_. Aku hanya akan menghajarnya sampai disana nanti."

"Di ranjang?" tanya Bogum.

"Di sofa juga tak masalah."

* * *

Jungkook merengut sebal pada leadernya yang sekarang tengah memainkan _handphone_ dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Jungkook ingin murka. Sangat ingin.

" _Hyung_ , jangan melakukan sejauh itu." protes Jungkook akhirnya. Mendapat raut bertanya-tanya dari semua _hyung_ nya. Membuat Jungkook semakin ingin memukul kepala mereka satu persatu dengan sepatu boot yang Yoongi pakai.

"Apa maksud–ah ciuman dari Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon dengan ekspresi geli yang dibuat-buat. Jungkook ingin jadi _dongsaeng_ durhaka Tuhan. Sekali saja.

Jimin buru-buru merangkul Jungkook disampingnya, "Tapi Namjoon _hyung_ benar Kookie, kau seharusnya memang mendapatkan ciuman dari Taehyung untuk merayakan _coming of age day_ mu."

Jungkook membuang muka dan mendecih, "Sok inggris _hyung_ ," kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Hoseok yang melirik takut-takut saat dia sadar tengah dipandangi intens oleh _magnae_ nya, "Dan Hobi _hyung_ , aku tidak menceritakan hal ini padamu untuk diumbar-umbar."

Hoseok bukannya mau mengkhianati Jungkook dengan menceritakan kepada empat rekannya bahwa _magnae_ mereka bahkan tak mendapat ciuman dari Taehyung sebelum berangkat ke Norwegia, dia hanya merasa hal ini hanya perlu diketahui semua orang–uh oke mati saja sana kau Hoseok.

Yoongi yang melihat adik paling mudanya itu memberengut hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Begitupun Seokjin. Setidaknya Jungkook sudah bisa lebih bisa berekspresi setelah mereka melakukan siaran untuk _V app_ tadi.

"Sudahlah Jungkookie, dengan begini siapa tahu Taehyung akan memberikanmu ciuman," kata Seokjin kemudian ber _high fiv_ e dengan Namjoon.

"Dan bunga, parfume, lilin diatas meja, pelukan hangat, apalagi?" sahut Yoongi sambil terkekeh.

"Coklat hangat," sambung Hoseok.

"Bukan _hyung_ , tapi wine mungkin," kata Jimin.

"Dengan alunan musik," tambah Seokjin.

Namjoon tak ingin kalah, "Dansa berdua, dengan taburan bintang dilangit dan angin yang berhembus pelan,"

Membuat Jungkook semakin ingin menjadi _dongsaeng_ yang durhaka untuk mereka semua. Dasar para tetua gila.

* * *

Taehyung merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena perjalanan ke Norwegia yang memakan cukup banyak waktu. Tubuhnya sangat pegal-pegal dan dia hanya butuh untuk beristirahat sebentar saja.

Namun perasaan membuncah untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya terlalu besar memaksanya untuk tetap melangkahkan kaki dimana para rekannya dan Jungkook berada. Tak terlalu peduli dengan kerumunan beberapa orang yang mengikutinya.

Dia hanya ingin bertemu pada Jungkook dan mengatakan bahwa dia disini, didekatnya dan kekasih hatinya itu tak harus marah dengannya lagi.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dibalik maskernya saat melihat gedung dimana Jungkook dan member lainnya tempati. Sampai Taehyung tiba di Bergen pun ia sama sekali tak mengabari apapun pada kekasihnya.

Kedua kaki Taehyung membawanya masuk kedalam gedung tersebut. Kerumunan yang mengikuti mereka membuat pemuda dengan julukan _golden magnae_ tersebut tak menyadari tengah ditatap oleh sepasang netra yang sarat akan kerinduan. Berlebihan sekali, tolong. Hanya tak bertemu selama sehari padahal.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan beberapa orang tentang 'kau akan refleks menolehkan kepala kearah dimana seseorang tengah memperhatikanmu', karena itulah yang sekarang Jungkook rasakan.

Mereka bilang terdapat energi yang tak kasat mata, yang membuatmu merasa tengah diawasi dan kau secara reflek akan mengawasinya balik. Jungkook hampir tersedak karena sekarang orang yang mengirimkan energi itu adalah Kim Taehyung.

Luapan kekagetan dan kebahagiaan yang menjadi satu membuat akal Jungkook tertutupi. Logikanya mengabur terselimuti kabut kerinduan. Astaga kalimat apa itu?

Langkah kaki yang diproses sistem motorik otak Jungkook membawanya menuruni tangga yang memisahkan ia dan kekasihnya itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Mengabaikan beberapa tatap mata yang memandang keheranan karena tiba-tiba saja _magnae_ member BTS tersebut berlari secepat angin menuruni tangga dan benar-benar melakukan apa yang Seokjin katakan.

Taehyung sedikit terhuyung karena pelukan tiba-tiba dari Jungkook. Kehangatan melingkupi tubuhnya yang letih. Dan ini benar-benar lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Taehyung tersenyum bahagia. Amat-sangat-bahagia.

Hei, kalian jadi pusat perhatian omong-omong.

"Hyung, kau disini!" Jungkook melepas pelukannya. Tersenyum hingga gigi kelincinya itu terlihat dengan mata yang menyipit tertelan buntalan pipi yang minta digigit. Maka Taehyung, nikmat mana yang kau dustakan heh?

Taehyung melepas masker yang ia pakai. Menunjukkan senyum _rectangle_ miliknya yang selama ini membuat _fangirl_ nya serangan jantuk mendadak. Terlalu menawan.

Tangan Taehyung naik ke helaian hitam Jungkook. Mengusaknya selembut sentuhan sutra. "Aku disini," katanya kemudian dibalas dengan cengiran lebar nan bahagia milik Jungkook.

" _Get a room please!_ " Namjoon mencibir sembari melangkahkan kaki ke arah dua _dongsaeng_ nya yang lupa tempat ini, diikuti dengan empat member lain yang menatap dengan pandangan geli.

Seokjin maju untuk kemudian merangkul Taehyung dan membawanya sedikit jauh dengan Jungkook. Menimbulkan rengutan kesal dari yang paling muda.

"Aku yang mengusulkannya Tae–oke aku tidak butuh terima kasihmu, aku butuh kaos warna merah muda yang pernah kau pakai itu," ucap Seokjin berbisik ke telinga Taehyung. Dan rekannya itu hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Terjangan pelukan, kau pikir siapa? Aku _hyung_ yang baik benar? Tapi berikan kaos itu padaku karena kau tahu kau membawanya," katanya lagi karena Taehyung masih tak membuka suara.

Taehyung menatap dengan pandangan datar, "Astaga _hyung_ , bahkan kaos itu robek di ujung bawahnya dan kau masih mengincarnya?" Taehyung gagal paham dengan hyung tertuanya ini. Hanya karena kaos itu berwarna merah muda begitu? Namjoon harus sesekali mencuci otak Seokjin agar pemuda itu jadi menyukai warna hitam kelam sekalian.

Seokjin menyengir lebar. Tak menggubris protesan Taehyung. Dia ikut senang kok kalau dua dongsaengnya ini berbaikan. Ditambah bonus kaos warna merah muda. Kurang apalagi? Kurang ajar memang.

* * *

Jungkook baru tahu, ternyata di Norwegia kau tak akan bisa merasakan malam yang sesungguhnya. Malam yang benar-benar gelap. Karena hei ini sudah pukul sebelas malam waktu Norwegia dan suasana masih secerah sore hari.

Apa istilahnya? _White night?_

Jungkook mengamati pemandangan dari kamar yang ia tempati. Seharian ini mereka telah melakukan beberapa kegiatan yang cukup menguras tenaga. Tapi dengan porsi besar es krim yang mereka beli tadi siang benar-benar cukup menghibur Jungkook.

Sebuah beban di bahu kanannya secara mendadak membuat Jungkook terkejut. Itu kepala Taehyung yang sekarang dengan dagu yang bersandar dipundaknya dan oh itu terlalu dekat. Jungkook bahkan bisa merasakan halus pipi Taehyung mengenai bagian sisi kanan lehernya.

"Aku pikir dapat menghabiskan malam denganmu Kookie, tapi sepertinya gagal. Ini masih terlihat sore dan aku butuh kegelapan untuk kita berdua," ucap Taehyung pelan sambil mengendusi leher Jungkook yang tak terlindung apapun. Kaos putihnya hanya menggantung rendah dan ini memudahkan Taehyung untuk menghirup wangi memabukkan milik kekasihnya.

Yang lebih muda menahan napas, tercekat. Taehyung tak pernah seintim ini dalam melakukan kontak fisik selama mereka berpacaran. Sensasi geli yang diterima oleh kulit leher sensitifnya berdampak buruk pada kinerja otak dan lutut kaki.

Jungkook tremor.

"Tae– Tae _hyung…_ " Jungkook mencicit saat bibir kurang ajar Taehyung bergerak semakin memperluas area jajahan. Kedua tangan tak tinggal diam. Menyatu dalam jalinan erat didepan perut ber-abs milik Jungkook. Sesekali ibu jari mengusap pelan bagian yang masih tertutup kaos. Dengan hidung yang setia mengendusi kulit mulus nan putih. Mau tak mau membuat mata Jungkook terpejam terlalu erat.

Taehyung sebenarnya tak peduli dengan keadaan yang masih terang atau gelap gulita sekalipun. Dia hanya ingin Jungkooknya. Kekasihnya. Cintanya.

Jungkook mengerat tangan pada lengan Taehyung. Mencari pegangan atau dia akan ambruk begitu saja. Dia ingin menghentikan kelakuan mesum kekasih mengingat esok hari mereka masih banyak kegiatan yang akan dilakukan. Jungkook tahu kalau ini dibiarkan maka dirinya akan benar-benar berakhir tragis malam ini. Tidak, Jungkook tidak siap.

Dan kemudian Jungkook menolehkan kepala ke arah kanan dimana Taehyung masih asik dengan kegiatannya. Jungkook merasa beberapa area di leher dan pundaknya sudah basah oleh liur Taehyung. " _Hyu-hyung_ , hentikan." Jungkook menggigil oleh sapuan dingin yang basah dan hangat napas bersamaan.

Yang lebih tua menghentikan kerja bibir dan lidahnya, mendongak pelan untuk mendapatkan ekspresi berantakan milik kekasih. Astaga bolehkah Taehyung langsung membanting Jungkook ke ranjang? Atau sofa?

Taehyung melepaskan rengkuhannya. Membalik tubuh Jungkook agar berhadapan dengannya. Terkekeh melihat leher dan pundak sebelah kanan Jungkook yang terlihat mengkilap. Tak ada _kissmark,_ hanya benar-benar basah. Kedua pipi Jungkook terlihat menahan rona dengan mata yang menatap sayu.

"A-ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook kemudian setelah beberapa saat mendapati kekasihnya tak berucap apapun. Lutut Jungkook masih gemetar hei.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan merengkuh Jungkook dalam hangat dekapan. Tak memberi spasi yang hanya secuil untuk memisahkan mereka. Mengusap pelan helaian hitam Jungkook dengan penuh kasih. "Bukankah kita kesini untuk merayakan hari kelegalan seorang Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung seraya terkekeh pelan.

Jungkook merengut mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Namun ia menyamankan diri dalam pelukan yang benar-benar disukainya ini. "Jangan hiraukan _hyungdeul,_ mereka memang sinting."

"Hm? Padahal kekasihmu yang tampan ini sudah menyiapkan tiga hadiah untuk merayakannya," ucap Taehyung yang sekarang mengayunkan ke kanan dan ke kiri pelukan mereka.

Jungkook memekik antusias, "Benarkah _hyung_?"

Taehyung dibuat tertawa oleh sikap labil kekasih bocahnya ini. Tidak salah 'kan kalau yag seperti ini disebut bocah? Labil pula.

Dekapan hangat Taehyung longgarkan. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Jungkook gemas. "Iya, dan ini yang pertama–"

Jungkook merasakan gelenyar menyenangkan dalam dadanya saat bibir Taehyung menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Mereka benar lagi. Sensasi menggelitik seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutmu memang bukan bualan. Jungkook memejamkan mata dan merasa mengambang di udara saat bibir Taehyung bergerak menyapu seluruh permukaan bibirnya sebelum melepaskan ciumannya.

"–bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung setelah Jungkook membuka mata. Ekspresi Taehyung sulit digambarkan. Tapi ada satu yang bisa ditebak, dia bahagia.

Jungkook menunduk gugup. Gigi kelincinya mengerat bibirnya yang baru saja dicium Taehyung. Memang dia harus menjawab apa? _Enak begitu?_

"Masih ada yang kedua dan ketiga Kookie," Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya kearah laci yang memisahkan ranjang mereka berdua. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang tubuh.

"Tadaaaa… Ini adalah wine terbaik yang pernah ku beli–" Taehyung menyodorkan sebotol wine dengan tulisan _Bellisimo Moscato_ didepannya "–dan ini adalah foto _selca_ terbaik Kim Taehyung BTS yang pernah dibadikan di polaroid." Disusul dengan selembar foto dengan pose yang sungguh aneh lengkap dengan rambut merah dan _wink_ tidak bergunanya.

Jungkook ingin bertanya pada Tuhan, kemana kekasihnya yang amat sangat romantis tadi pergi?

Taehyung menghentikan mulut Jungkook yang akan mengeluarkan protesan. Jari telujuknya bergerak lincah kedepan bibir Jungkook, "Aku sudah sangat menggilai aromamu Kookie, jadi tak akan ada parfum dan bunga–sial! Aku sudah mencarinya sejak tadi siang tapi aku tak menemukannya," ucap Taehyung membuat bibir Jungkook berkedut menahan tawa.

"Terima kasih _hyung_ –" Jungkook menerjang Taehyung dengan sebuah pelukan lagi, "–dan aku minta maaf."

Kedua sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat, tersenyum tulus. Adalah Jeon Jungkook dengan segala tingkah lakunya yang membuat Kim Taehyung merasakan cinta dan kasih apa adanya. "Dimaafkan. Sekarang ayo nikmati wine ini Kookie, uh kadar alkoholnya rendah jadi tenang saja oke?"

Jungkook melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk antusias. "Eh _hyung_ , foto _selca_ mu itu untuk apa?"

"Hanya kenang-kenangan," jawab Taehyung sekenanya. Dia tengah mencoba membuka tutup botol wine dan mengambil dua gelas diatas meja untuk selanjutnya diisi dengan cairan berwarna merah pekat tersebut.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sembari menunggu Taehyung. "Lalu ku dengar kemarin Tae _hyung_ berkencan dengan Bogum _hyung_ ," Kalimat Jungkook membuat Taehyung hampir menumpahkan wine yang sedang dituangnya.

"Kata siapa? Aku hanya meminta sarannya untuk menghajarmu di ranjang atau di sofa,"

Jungkook ingin menyiram Taehyung dengan wine dan membakarnya di Norwegia.

-FIN-

* * *

a/n :

 _Happy Coming of Age Day_ buat dedek Kuki (iya ini telat banget, sengaja kok biar greget wkwkwk), nakalnya sama Tae _hyung_ saja ya? Hihi..

Thankseeuuu buat **_Chandelight_** _-nim_ yang udah berdelusi bersama, lain kali kau harus membuat Jungkook berakhir memakai kemeja putih kebesaran di pagi hari oke?

Jika ada penggambaran yang salah dan mungkin ini terlalu mengada-ada, maka maafkan daku, ini delusi tak terbendung layaknya kran bocor kekeke…

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima,

wulancho


End file.
